


Dessert

by 1DarkFlame7



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female receiving oral, Oral Sex, Teasing, awkward erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DarkFlame7/pseuds/1DarkFlame7
Summary: Medic gets dessert early.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtlessMaroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessMaroon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Your Head and Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343817) by [ArtlessMaroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtlessMaroon/pseuds/ArtlessMaroon). 



> Want to meet more people in the TF2 community? Want to see some amazing content? Join the discord server through here: https://discord.gg/HaW7u5s
> 
> I highly suggest you check out ArtlessMaroon’s stories as well. This piece is based on “In Your Head and Your Heart”.

Medic shed his vest and rolled his sleeves up in the heat of the medbay before getting to work on a torso that the BLU Spy left behind near the RED base on the battlefield. He was excited, though still deftly precise. He wanted to know if the BLU Spy’s lungs were in the same condition as his team’s Spy -- pretty bad, but somehow still alive.

The scalpel was pressed into the left shoulder joint and dragged down to the bottom of the sternum, then done again on the right shoulder joint, meeting at the same spot. The final cut to the y-shape was made from the vertex down to the pubic bone. (Luckily the torso was missing its phallus.)

  
An idea suddenly came to mind: Why not have him watch? Autopsies arefascinating, really.

  
With that, he turned towards the fridge where the BLU Spy’s head resided and opened it up. His eyes immediately went to the spot where it was left and opened wide at the realisation that it’s not there.

  
The door is slammed shut in anger, and he paused to try to think of who could have taken it.

  
Spy would not take the head of his clone, he reasoned, and there’s no killing or torturing it, so he really has nothing to do with it. Pyro could have taken it as a toy, but he doesn’t have access to this room without me or the Psychologist, and I doubt she would have given it to him...

  
Speaking of the Psychologist, she’s a... she... and Spy is quite the amourous man. Perhaps —— no —— she wouldn’t...  
Would she?

  
Medic was not quite sure, so he ran through the heavy medbay doors and down the hallways until he got to her room. Without thought or hesitation, he pushed the door open and burst into the room.

  
The Psychologist yelped at the sudden noise, and the BLU Spy’s head gasped and almost tipped over.

  
“What do you think you’re doing, Medic?” the Psychologist yells after recovering from the scare.

  
“But—— I thought...” he trailed off, embarrassed from barging in on such an explicit pretense.

  
The Psychologist looked to the BLU Spy’s head, to Medic, and promptly began to laugh.

  
“What, did you think I was going to use him to get myself off?” she howled, somehow amused by his assumption.

  
She composed herself a little before saying, “His mouth is practically coated in tobacco! Can you imagine what that would do to me down there?”

  
In his embarrassment, Medic searched for a place to look other than the Psychologist and found the BLU Spy’s head smirking and laughing at him as well; it did nothing good for his feelings.

  
After completely calming herself, she continues, “That’s awfully presumptuous of you, Doctor. If you’re going to have thosekinds of thought about me, let me prepare myself a little.”

  
She was smirking as he stormed out with his cheeks stained red. First of all: he just embarrassed himself in front of the one person he enjoyed spending time with, and second: she called him Doctor.

  
Once he got to the medbay, he sat down at his desk and sighed. He took his glasses and his long, white lab coat off, trying to get the little amount of weight off of his body.

  
How could she make himself so frustrated? How did she manage to always be one step ahead of him? Wait—— he thought, she is the Psychologist —— that’s exactly her job.

  
He sighed again and decided that he might as well get some work done, so he pulled out his fountain pen, followed by a small stack of forms needed to be filled in with status reports for the nine mercenaries.

  
Soft footsteps slowly grew closer, though he was too immersed in the work to notice; his reaction came when a small figure stepped into the doorway. He looked up and rolled his chair back a little to allow her room —— she enjoyed to sit on his lap while he worked, and he enjoyed having her there, close to him, assuring him that she was safe and sound.

  
He rested his chin in the crook of her neck to see what he was writing, and he occasionally gave her soft kisses on her neck. She squirmed a little from his breath tickling her and made slight movements to get comfortable again.

  
The movement, however, did not help Medic focus on his work at all. He growled a little in annoyance, which only made the Psychologist squirm even more. After a good 30 seconds of her moving around on his lap, he felt a light arousal in the pit of his stomach, which traveled down and began to make his length firm.

  
She had no idea of what her actions were doing. Then she stilled for a moment, trying to figure out what had just appeared under her while she was sitting on his lap. Then it dawned on her, and she smirked, though he couldn’t see.

  
He could feel his face warming up yet again that day, embarrassment painting his checks pink. Then, to his surprise, she shifted and turned herself around so that she was straddling him, and she looked down.

  
“Well, hello there!” she said, amusement in her voice. She knew she was in charge now.

  
She shifted her hips against his again. Now she could feel his entire length, which was in between his thighs and directly under her centre.

  
He looked at her, annoyed and aroused at the same time. He asks, “What do you want to do now, Schatz,” trying to see if she would continue the teasing or just leave him hanging like so many other times before.

  
A smirk made its way onto her face as she wiggled her hips again and slipped off his lap.

  
“Eat lunch.”

  
She swayed over to the doorway, trying to get on his nerves —— which she was. Medic was not happy that she could rile him up like this without having to work for any sort of result; he wanted to do the same to her.  
In an attempt to get back, he called to her while she passed through the doorway.

  
“Well, I was planning on having you for lunch today.”

  
She turned her head to look over her shoulder and replied, “That’s cute,” then continued on her way.

  
Medic growled at himself, angry at his failure to be suave like her. Then his eyes lit up as an idea struck.

  
As his last defense, he called out again, “How about dessert?”

  
This time she completely stopped and fully turned around, though only just past the doorway. A smirk was on her face.

  
“Now that’s more like it,” she said, and she slipped out with a smile.

  
“Just to let you know, Schatz, I am a very slow eater!” he yelled just before she left earshot.

  
His cheeks burned a bright pink and the problem on his thigh became bigger, as did the problem in real life: how to get her back in the medbay.

  
Meanwhile, the Psychologist walked down the hallway and into the kitchen for lunch, just as she had previously told her lover. Her face was pink, and her mind wandered a bit too much to be aware of her surroundings. She found that she was walking into the counter with a bowl of fruit and a few spherical explosives. They were faulty, but she still received a scare upon seeing them while absentmindedly reaching out for an apple.

  
The Psychologist received another scare when the Engineer walked close enough for her to hear the heavy footsteps from his boots.

  
“Oh—— Sorry, darlin’, I didn’t mean to scare you there,” he apologised.

She stumbled around to face him so quickly that the apple almost flew out of her hands.

  
“Oh, hi Engie!” she laughed, “I just didn’t see you there behind me.”

  
He looked at the hand on her chest and the flush on her cheeks. Her eyes unfocused every few seconds, then came back to look at him.

  
After a few seconds of observing and coming up with a name for what was going on, he found it: a fever. And, to confirm his suspicions, he placed his ungloved hand on her forehead.

  
“Partner, I think you got yourself a fever goin’ there,” he said, the best intentions in mind, “You should probably go take a quick visit to Medic. Just to make sure, right?”

  
He gave her a caring smile and patted her shoulder, to which she shuddered from. His hand retreated, and he gave her a look, telling her you need to go to the medbay —— now.

  
Her response was as unfocused as her eyes, though her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink.

  
“Um... I will. Thanks, Engie,” she nodded.

  
With that, she turned on her heel and started walking back towards the medbay.

The Engineer watched her slow journey with concern. He hoped that Medic would give her something to make her feel better —— she was very important to each of the nine men —— but he was sure that she would be okay.

  
Back at the medbay, the Psychologist opened the door with a sigh, hoping to avoid Medic so that her blush could have time to fade. Unfortunately, his office door was wide open, so he could see her walk in.

  
Turning his chair towards the door, he smirked and asked eagerly, “I get dessert early? How thoughtful of you! I’ll definitely make sure to take my time!”

  
Embarrassed, she laughed and covered her eyes with her hands.

  
“Just shut up and get over here,” she said, her voice slightly muffled.

  
“Yes, of course,” he stood and walked towards her to take her in his arms, “Who am I to keep you waiting?”

  
She yelped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up to carry and place her on the metal examination table.  
“Mmm, you’re going to be here for quite a while, Liebling,” he smirked, “I like to savourmy sweets.”

  
Her cheeks flushed even brighter as she pulled him in for a kiss. It was soft at first, but the longer their lips were locked together, the more fervent it became.

  
Somehow, Medic managed to get her pants off while she was busy in the kiss. She wasn’t sure how, but she didn’t mind that much. What she did mind, though, was that the cold metal was against some of her skin; she hissed to let him know of her discomfort, but he just chuckled.

  
“You’ll be warm in no time,” he whispered against her neck, which made her shiver for more than one reason.

  
He pressed his lips against hers again while he ran his hands up her cold thighs. They reached the top and barely touched the fabric of her underwear, then went back down to her knees. This made her squirm, impatient for what she knew was coming.  
Medic smiled against her lips as he unbuttoned her shirt, helped her slide it off, then snapped the elastic band on her underwear, which made her yelp and tense against his warm chest. She looked up at him, annoyed and needy, and he smirked.

  
His hands then cupped her bottom and lifted her, underwear coming off of her legs after she moved them from straddling him. Fingers dug into the soft flesh there, leaving crescent marks from his nails. She grunted from the slight pain, so he loosened his grip and set her down again, to which she hissed from the cold.

  
Medic laughed and kissed her before settling down on his knees between her thighs, where he continued his kisses from the sides of her knees to just shy of where she wanted him so badly. Her hands tangled in his hair and tried to push his head forward, which did nothing but make him take even longer. She whined as he pulled her closer to the edge of the operating table and lifted her thighs onto his strong shoulders.

  
“Darling, please!” she cried, desperate for him to begin.

  
He finally pressed his lips to her dripping centre and hummed, sending waves of pleasure through her body. She moaned and tried to push her hips closer, but was held down by a large, warm hand on each hip.

  
Then his tongue poked out to lick a fat stripe from her entrance up to her clit. He made sure to flick off at the top before going back down to do it again a few times, adding a little more pressure after each upwards stroke.

  
By now, she squirmed each time his tongue flattened against the soft flesh; every exhale was short and punctuated with her voice. It delighted him to hear her, so he switched to lap at her folds. Her immediate reaction was to squeeze her thighs around his head, but she instead gasped loudly.

  
“Medic,” she whined.

  
Her fingers carded through his hair, then pulled at it when his tip of his tongue began to tease around her entrance. It circled around to gather the fluids, then retracted to his lips for a moment to get a better taste.

  
“Du schmeckst... göttlich,” he whispered.

  
The trembling of her thighs increased as she managed to say, “Darling, I can only g-guess wha-at that means.”

  
Medic only chuckled in response before he latched his mouth over her entire centre to suck everything, and when he finally dipped his tongue inside her — just the slightest bit — she was in heaven. There was no other way to describe the pleasure he brought her.

  
This heaven continued: Medic’s tongue could go very deep indeed (it was almost as if he wasn’t human), curling up to hit that sweet spot. At the same time, his lower lip made sure that nothing dripped onto the floor.

  
The pattern he established was quite efficient; upper lip thrumming against her clit, tongue laving inside, lower lip catching the sweet juices. The Psychologist could do nothing but moan and sharply inhale before her breath would hitch again from the combined movement. She pulled at his hair to let him know of what he was doing to her, which made him hum his knowledge  
against her. His upper lip vibrated against her clit, which pushed her ever closer to her climax.

  
She reached a plateau, which Medic had no difficulty feeling; his hair was pulled even tighter and her hips strained further under his strong grip. To push it further along, he pushed his tongue deeper and increased the pressure on her clit. Her folds were so soft and warm against the inside of his cheeks, and they dripped her sweet arousal into his mouth.

  
Medic couldn’t get enough of her taste. He stopped curling his tongue up to swirl it around, collecting all that he could before he returned to hit the spot that would have made her sing with pleasure if she wasn’t too busy moaning. His upper lip thrummed against her clit again as he hummed to show his joy in making her feel so good.

  
“Medic, oh—— darling, I — I—“ she cried, every upwards stroke bringing her closer and closer.

  
With one chuckle against her skin, the Psychologist came undone. Her muscles clenched around his tongue and slowed his movements down to shallow thrusts to let her ride out as much pleasure as she possibly could. Finally, though, it ebbed away until all that was left was a pulsing heartbeat, bliss in her chest, and Medic still latched onto her centre.

  
She squirmed and laughed a little, overstimulation setting in.

  
“Darling, I—“ he pushed his lip harder against her clit, “I don’t think I can take much more... but thank you, darling. Danke schön.”

  
A little twitch ran through him upon hearing her speak his first language. She felt it too, shivering in response.

  
He did let up after a moment. Medic withdrew from her with a lewd smacking sound as he stood to full height. Her eyes never left his movements as he licked his lips, and his hands remained firmly planted on her hips. Just to tease, he moaned to emphasize just how good she tasted to him.

  
“Göttlich,” he whispered, “simply... divine.”

  
She blushed from his compliment, a hand moving to cover her face. “Oh... thank you,” she stuttered.

  
Medic smiled and released his grip on her hips to cup her cheeks and slowly bring her towards his lips for a kiss. It was soft, and the Psychologist parted her mouth to allow his tongue to slip through. She got a taste of herself, sweet and full-bodied.

  
She pulled away for a moment to say, “I never thought I’d ever say this, but you are right: divine.”

Just as her lips make contact with his again, a low growl rumbled out from her stomach.

  
Medic laughed and began to help her get her shirt back on. “I might have had my snack, but I guess you have yet to eat your own, hmm?”

  
“I guess,” she smiled, holding her arms out so he could get them into the sleeves.

  
He buttoned the shirt, then slipped her legs back into her pants. She lifted up a little so that he could get the waistband over her bottom to zip and button it, then gave him a kiss.

  
“Thank you, darling.”

  
“Bitte, Liebling.”

  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist and helped her down to the floor, where she stumbled a little. His hands never left her as she regained her balance and began to take steps towards the medbay doors. Other than being a little shaky, she was fine, so Medic let her go so he could open the heavy doors for her.

  
The Psychologist smiled and gave him another kiss before she sat down in one of the chairs, and the doors came to a quiet close.

  
As she was catching her breath, though, the Engineer passed by and decided to ask how she was doing.

  
“Hey there,” he greeted.

  
“Hi Engie,” she replied with a smile and a weak wave.

  
“Well... uh,” he hesitated, not sure of what to say, “What did the doc say?”

  
“Oh,” she puffed, slightly out of breath, “it’s something with my thighs, he said. He used some weird shock therapy thing and only made it harder for me to walk.”

  
He raised an eyebrow. “I’ll let him help you with that, then,” he said.

  
He opted to leave it at that so he could walk away and return to his previous activities, and he was polite enough not to comment on the fact that her hair was a mess and her shirt was inside-out.


End file.
